the prophecy
by the slave of the dragons
Summary: pyron now rules the darkstalkers world and a young boy in the human world is the key to destroying pyron and is the key to pyron also for unknown reasons.


One day a young boy name Louis Rayne Tribal finish his day at school. When he got home he noticed his foster mother Jenova. "Hi mom." said Rayne running in to the living room. "Hi Rayne how was your day?" she asked him. It was ok.he responded as he looked through his bag. Oh ya are class is going on camping trip this weekend can I go? Asked Rayne as he pulled a sheet out of his bag and handed it to her. "How much does it cost?" she asked. "20 dollars." he said while looking through the fridge. "Of course you can go." She replied. "Sweet thanks!" he yelled. After Rayne was done raiding the fridge he ran up to his room and turned on his computer and playstation. He then started to play darkstalkers 3 on his playstation. He was playing as his favorite character Jon Talbain. He was playing for 10 hours non-stop his mother was down stairs reading mail when she noticed an awkward looking red envelope addressed to Rayne. it can't be not again!" she said in an awkward voice. Rayne ran down stairs and looked at his mother. "What is it mom." Said Rayne surprised to hear his mother make such a voice. "Huh oh it's nothing Rayne you should probably get to bed now it is getting late." She said surprised to see him." Rayne then saw the red envelope she was holding. "What is that you're holding?" he asked curiously. "Oh it's from my brother." She said in another strange voice. Ok but why did you make such a strange voice? Oh it was because I had to cough but I tried to hold it in but it came out in that strange noise." She said. "Ok well I'm going to bed then. Good night." He said. Good night Rayne. She replied. As Rayne went up stairs his mother took the letter and tore it up." "He can never learn of his heritage. I wish I could tell him but if I did then I would help in the completion of the prophecy. And the prophecy must never be completed because if it is it will mean the end of the twin dimensions of our world and the darkstalkers world will be destroyed.

The next day when Rayne woke up he found a red envelope on lamp table. When he saw it he brought it down to his mom and asked if she was in his room last night. :no I wasn't why is there some thing wrong?" she answered. "No it's nothing." He replied. He went back up to his room and looked at the envelope again and found that it was addressed to him. He opened the letter and it said, to go to the forest and wait there alone. He was a bit freaked out by this but he then noticed that it had listed a specific location and it was near were he was going to camp. He looked at the clock and noticed that he had an hour to get ready to leave he freaked and rushed to get ready. He was showered and dressed in less than 10 minutes. He then went down stairs and ate as fast as he was able to. This took him 3 minutes. He had about 45 minutes of free time he decided to change his plans and go to school early. His other plan was to watch tv till he had about 5 minutes left and then run to school like mad. When he got to school he had 10 minutes left to spare so he started playing Darkstalkers chronicles the chaos tower on his psp.(playstation portable) When his friends got there they were surprised to see him there so early. "Hi Jen hi Damian." "Rayne? What are you doing here so early waiting for every body else to get here so we can freaking go already!" he yelled at them." "Man why are you so testy today?" they both asked. "Sorry. I had a really hectic morning." He groaned. What ever every body else is arriving now they all said in unison. As soon as every one was on the bus the doors closed and the bus started to move.

Half way to the campsite Rayne fell asleep and woke up in a strange place " were am I?" he asked the strange emptiness. "You are in your soul." answered a man who look like him. "What!" he said surprised by his answer. Just then he woke up the bus had stopped and they were at the campsite.


End file.
